The present invention relates to an attachment for a conventional safety pin.
A typical conventional safety pin has first and second wire limbs, the first wire limb having a cap at one end and the second wire limb having a pointed free end, and a coiled portion opposite the cap end of the first wire limb which provides a connection for the first and second wire limbs. The cap has a recess opening towards the first wire limb which is adapted to engage the free end of the second wire limb which is movable between an engaged and a non-engaged position.
The problem with the conventional safety pin is that it is difficult to grasp due to the small diameter of the first and second wire limbs. For persons suffering from arthritis the problem is especially acute. Various attempts have been made to solve the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,997 issued to Niwa discloses a safety pin having a non-slip plastic body. Niwa solves the aforementioned problem by providing a gripping mass which allows for easier handling of the safety pin. The safety pin designed by Niwa suffers from the drawback in that it cannot be used with a conventional safety pin. Niwa discloses attaching the gripping mass to an unconventional wire pin arrangement having a free arm with a pointed end and a mounting arm embedded in the gripping mass. Thus Niwa does not disclose an attachment for a conventional safety pin but instead discloses a redesigned safety pin. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,166 (Betters), 3,883,930 (Bagnasco), and 4,071,927 (Bagnasco) all disclose redesigned safety pins which have a larger gripping area than the conventional safety pin.